


Promise

by IchigoNiko



Category: K - Fandom, K Project, Project K - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoNiko/pseuds/IchigoNiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Fushimi Saruhiko dies but not by Yata's hand, how would he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

When Saru died it was like all meaning to emotion left the redhead. The was no reason for the passion of his hatred, the secret longing for his ex-best friend back in his life, other desires that he hadn't spoken, shared, his pride too great to break the silence between them. All of that turned to regret and self-hatred as he stared at the gravestone that read 'Fushimi Saruhiko, Scepter 4, 3rd in command.' No one would know looking at this that Yata had had any part in the young man's life, wouldn't know what they had shared, gone through, defeated together. Yata was a memory now, all chance of change gone in the blink of an eye, before he even had the chance to speak Saruhiko's name again, to watch his lips turn up into that smirk that secretly sent a thrill of adrenaline through Yata's body. "You...you're not...you're not allowed to die." He whispered, head bowed, a shadow hiding his eyes, usually so bright with emotion. "You're not allowed to die unless I-" He yelled it, unable to finish his sentence as his fist shot out and connected with the stone out of anger, doing nothing but scraping his knuckles, blood beading on his skin. "Who...who's gonna kill me now? It was supposed to be you! It was supposed to be..." His voice cracked and he felt fresh tears silently slide down his cheeks. "Bastard!" Saruhiko...had been his reason, his drive, his motivation to be better, to work harder, to be stronger. Without him what did Yata have but a bat and his pride? What did his pride mean now that Saruhiko hadn't only burned it, but had taken it away? "I'll catch up to you Saru. One day I'll catch up to you and when I do...you'll pay for this." He promised to nothing but the gravestone that now had a stain of his blood, his mark, his promise. One day, they'd have their fated meeting, whether in this world...or the next.


End file.
